


俯仰之間

by Jocelyne



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocelyne/pseuds/Jocelyne
Summary: 大概人都有所謂的崩壞期，比如成績不如意的時候，比如工作受挫折的時候，比如內心被嫉妒、憤懣、難堪充斥為腐爛的泥潭的時候，陰暗的想法就會順勢而生，化成劇毒的藤蔓，開枝散葉於肺腑之間。在呼吸吐納之中，在躬伸俯仰之間，腐蝕性的毒液傳播與各處，這樣，人與人就擁有了那些共生的難以啟齒的秘密。說出來很可笑，這也許是最牢靠的一種關係。





	俯仰之間

他還是個孩子，

橫山裕在俯下身前第一百零一次提醒自己。

然而這並沒有什麼用。

 

那雙長年含著水汽的好看的眼睛，緋紅的下垂眼角和微紅的鼻尖，微弱的呻吟和啜泣，揚起的脆弱脖頸與小巧的喉結，纖細的腰肢和挺翹的臀部，都讓他抑止不住的想把自己狠狠釘在那人身體裡。

ヒナ，他撫上他好看的眉眼，擦去他被情慾逼出的生理性淚水，划過他的臉頰，手指稍微用了點勁把他可憐的唇從兩顆咬的緊緊的小虎牙中解救出來。他舔了舔飽滿的下嘴唇，滿足的看著身下可憐又可愛的小少年，身下進出的節奏緩慢又克制，手從精緻的鎖骨一路輕觸到少年大開的兩腿之間，然後漫不經心的收攏握住。

「キミ...」

少年小聲嗚咽著，圓圓大大的眼睛被那人巨大的慾望和別有用心的紳士頂弄欺負的升起一層薄薄水汽。

「快...快一點。」

企圖遮擋表情的手怯怯的拉了拉他的袖口。

「好，那我們就快一點。」

橫山裕含笑收回了手，取而代之的是猛的把少年筆直細長的腿拉開到極限，

不顧少年難耐的哭喊，

只是

掠奪，佔有

再掠奪，再佔有

直到狠狠貫穿，然後盡數釋放在少年溫暖緊致的身體深處。

我這樣是不是在犯罪，橫山裕看著在巨大的情慾浪潮中臨近頂點的少年揚起的脖頸線條和緊緊揪住床單的手，心情頗好的低下頭，把少年軟糯色氣的呻吟盡數吞入口中。

就算是犯罪，那ヒナ也是我的共犯。

 

 

村上是他撿回來的孩子。

說是撿其實也並不是很準確，他們第一次見面是在黑幫火拼後的現場。

當時25歲的橫山年紀輕輕就已經是最大直叄組的直系組長，如果這次行動成功，很有可能會成為下屆會長的候補，作為義子進駐本家。

巧合中的巧合是，村上正是他勢在必得的計畫中要端掉的對頭的私生子。

正當橫山哼著不成調的曲子檢查手下火拼後的現場的時候，他對上了一雙他見過最美的眸子。

眼睛的主人悄悄的蹲在角落裡，小小的，軟軟的，像一隻新生的小雛鳥止不住的顫抖。只不過可憐的小雛鳥身邊不是溫暖的巢，而是已經變涼僵硬了的，對頭的情婦，他的生母。

他拿著槍的手指微微松了松。

「你叫什麼。」

他邁腿走了過去，有耐心的蹲下了身。可惜小少年根本沒有看他，只是緊緊的，緊緊的握住了他可憐的母親已經無知覺帶著血污的手指。

「小傢伙居然沒有哭」

橫山裕饒有興趣的想，也沒有在意自己被無視的態度。他又向前湊了幾步，輕輕的捏了捏那孩子的小臉，迫使他抬起頭注意他的存在。

「你今年幾歲了？」

意料之中的沒有回應。橫山裕心裡嘆了口氣，把手上的槍放在較遠的一邊，另一隻手略微用勁的掰開了少年稚嫩的五指，進而牢牢的攥住了他的手心。

他又重復了一遍問題，而這一次小少年終於願意轉向他，

他得以欣賞他美麗的眼睛。

「信ちゃん，信ちゃん10歲了。」

那雙眼睛沒有意料中的害怕，甚至連憤怒也沒有。非要說些什麼的話，它只是很平靜，很平靜，平靜的不是一個孩子應該有的神情。

橫山裕覺得眼前的小少年更有趣了，他隱隱的期待起了什麼。

「從今天開始，你叫ヒナ。你可以叫我キミ。」

他捏了捏小少年的手

「我們要一起生活了，請多指教。」

 

 

橫山對他很好。

信ちゃん，不，現在應該稱呼為ヒナ了。他抱著小老虎抱枕坐在床上，慢慢的環顧著四周。

他在橫山宅已經生活一個月了。

雖然每天過著刀尖舔血的日子，橫山的宅邸卻意外佈置的溫馨，特別是ヒナ的房間。暖黃色的窗簾，柔軟的白色羊毛地毯，原木的淺色桌椅，大的不像話的雙人床上以黃色小老虎為首的一排毛絨玩具，窗口的琉璃風鈴，窗台上一盆小小的風信子，還有門上張貼著的，用大大的粉色愛心圈起來的【ヒナ】兩個字。

這一切可以看出橫山是真的用了心去安排的，用心到有時候村上信五會恍惚自己原本就住在這裡，橫山是他最親密的家人。

可惜這只是恍惚。

就像村上信五從來不自稱ヒナ一樣，這裡不是他的家。比起這裡優渥的生活，專人的伺候，特聘的老師，他還是懷念那個小小的，略顯擁擠和寒酸的，媽媽和他兩個人的家。

只可惜這一切都沒有了。而破壞這一切的，正是賦予他現在這一切的人。

多諷刺。

幼小的年紀還叫不出諷刺這種複雜的感情，所以村上信五隻是疑惑，疑惑裡面還帶著些害怕，再往深處看看呢，害怕裡面還有點輕易不可見的怨恨。

他不明白為什麼自己不像其他孩子一樣有爸爸陪在身邊。

他不明白那天媽媽為什麼這麼著急要去一個陌生的地方

他不明白為什麼一群黑衣人連話都不說就可以輕易對媽媽舉起槍

他不明白出現在那裡的橫山裕為什麼不結束了他反而帶他回了他的家。

他不明白很多事情，這一連串的變故讓他覺得害怕。小孩子的心裡讓他以為睡一覺就可以回到原來的生活，而在連續多天滿懷期待的睜開眼後看到的不是熟悉的天花板，嗅到的不是安心的飯菜香，小少年終於因為害怕和難過在這個溫馨卻陌生的房間裡撕心裂肺的哭了一場。

他用著一個月明白了很多事情，

比如媽媽已經不在了，他是個徹徹底底的孤兒了。

比如那群黑衣人和槍聲都是真的。

比如他再也回不到那個家和原有的生活了。

比如造成一切的人都是橫山裕，即使他並沒有親手殺死媽媽。

明白了這諸多現實之後他開始以小孩子的方式抗爭，不說話，不吃飯，只是呆呆的看著房間裡的一切，還有窗外不經意灑進來的陽光。

他再也沒有哭。

慶幸的是橫山似乎很忙，忙到把他送進橫山宅之後就不見人影，所以那個看起來很和藹的管家婆婆即使為他的絕食著急卻也沒有想出什麼有效的好辦法。

村上信五是個聰明的孩子，他用著一個月也另外明白了很多事情。

比如守衛的換崗時間，

比如哪裡是視線的死角，

比如如何偷溜出門。

這些情報幫助他完成了一次完美的逃離。

十歲的孩子想不出什麼別的好去處，他只是想回家，只是想回到自己原本的那個家，即使以後要一個人生活，即使被保護機構發現送到福利院，他也不想回到這裡。

可是畢竟只是十歲的孩子。

就算心靈再怎麼強大，也抵不過餓了一星期後達到極限的身體。

他只記得自己終於跌跌撞撞的跑到了家門口，然後萬般怨恨的跌入了黑暗之中。

 

他是在音樂中幽幽轉醒的。

大片的光斑灑在暖色的木質地板上，窗外吹進來溫媚的南風，夾雜著梔子微弱的香氣，是個難得的好天氣。

村上信五一下又一下努力的睜開眼，房間的全貌漸漸展現在他面前。

還是那個柔軟的牢籠。

只不過難得的有了他之外的人。

是個白衣黑褲赤腳坐在窗台邊的男人。

逆光中村上信五不禁眯了眯眼。

此時的陽光正帶著和熹的溫度從無雲的碧色天空落在男人墨色微卷的發梢上，再落到了他的側臉，溫柔的勾勒出細小的絨毛。淡金色的光照在他上翹的鼻梁上，似山巒挺拔而堅硬。

真是個好看的人。

男人白皙修長骨節分明的手裡握著個金燦燦的什麼，在光線下奪目而刺眼。

大約是小號吧，剛恢復意識的少年昏昏沈沈的想，夢里的音樂也大抵是由它而來。

他沒來由的想抓住些什麼，手指微微用了些勁，肌肉的收縮卻牽動了手背上的輸液針。少年被刺痛逼出一聲輕喊。

「你醒了啊。」

男人被他小小的聲響驚動，放下蜷在窗台上的腿向他走來。

【橫山裕原來長得那麼好看】

少年有些不合時宜的想，他沒有出聲。

【他生氣了吧】

少年緊張的把被子拉到鼻尖，只留一雙圓圓大大的眼睛看著他由遠及近的走來，在他骨節分明的手伸到視線所及之處時，小小的身體明顯的瑟縮了一下。

男人只是無奈的輕輕笑了，圓潤的指尖微微撥了撥少年眼前細碎的劉海。

「我很後悔，ヒナ。」

男人眉眼溫柔的一下又一下撫摸著少年白嫩的臉頰。

「我很後悔，這一個月讓你獨自一人呆在陌生的地方。後悔沒有早點把事情處理完來陪你。」

「ヒナ一定是，一定是寂寞的不得了了，才會想要離開這裡的吧。」

少年藏在被子下的手悄悄地捏緊了，他怎麼也不能把想念媽媽這種話說出口。他不懂這個男人，更沒有膽子去哭鬧和責備他。

男人還在慢悠悠的靠近，棕色的眼底藏著滿滿的歉意。

「對不起啊，讓ヒナ不安了吧。」

他貼上了他的額頭。

「不過從今天開始，我會一直陪在ヒナ身邊。從今天起，我就是你的家人。」

他溫柔的在額間落下一個輕吻。

「ヒナ現在安心的睡吧。」

少年圓潤下垂的眼角掛滿了不安和疑惑，像極了一隻迷路的小水獺。

「為，為什麼。」

他聽見男人心情很好的笑出了聲

「因為我喜歡ヒナ，非常的喜歡，是第一次見到ヒナ開始就決定的那種喜歡。」

小少年仍舊眨著大大的眼睛，黑色的瞳孔里滿滿的是他的身影，手將被子輕輕的往下拉了拉，露出了一張被悶的微紅的小臉。他的手不受控制的揉了揉小少年的頭。

「好好睡覺吧小傢伙。不然會長不高的哦。」

【長大一點手感才會好】

他在心裡默默補充了一句，

轉身輕輕帶上了門。

 

橫山是個言出必踐的人。

自從村上信五身體恢復過來，可以自由行動之後，橫山就一點道理也不講的霸佔了他所有的生活。

ヒナ～過來跟我一起玩遊戲

ヒナ～我來陪你看書

ヒナ～我帶你出去玩

ヒナ～幫我找找鑰匙，我要是再丟了管家婆婆又要念我了

ヒナ、ヒナ、ヒナ、ヒナ

還有他最討厭也最拒絕不掉的

ヒナ～我要跟你一起睡，然後把他當成玩具熊一樣抱在懷裡。

也不是沒有掙扎抗爭過，可是橫山總有辦法找到他，或者用「萬一ヒナちゃん又因為太寂寞跑掉了怎麼辦」這種讓人無法爭辯的理由順利把他再次抱進懷裡。

但即使橫山裕擺出了這種親密無間到無賴的姿態，村上信五對於他，也還是僅限於早上好，謝謝，不客氣，我開動了，和禮貌到陌生的，橫山さん。

小孩子的心態總是難以捉摸的。

何況是村上信五和橫山裕這種幾乎可以稱為滅門之仇的複雜關係。

但是對於他父母的事情橫山裕從來沒有否認過，也沒有承認過。他只是盡他所能的對自己好。

村上信五不知道該怎麼去面對橫山裕，他是該怨恨或者說想要復仇的，但是偏偏橫山裕對他好像真的一片真心，這種矛盾又讓他真的敵對不起來。

特別是每晚例行的晚安吻，橫山裕溫柔到近乎虔誠的動作總讓他錯覺到以為自己真的是橫山裕視若珍寶的那個ヒナちゃん，雖然橫山裕真的摸著他的心說過你是我的寶貝這類的話。更深層的原因是，他的晚安吻像極了自己媽媽帶給自己的那份安心和溫柔，不可否認，這讓他獲得了每晚安睡和好眠。

他只能在每次醒來時，看著男人毫無防備的睡顏，捂著微紅的臉緊皺著眉提醒自己，有很多事情不能忘記。

可他畢竟是個孩子。孩子的情緒控制怎麼會比得過大人。

比如過了一年後，被橫山裕摟了一整晚，身體酸痛到不像自己的這一天，他第一次對著橫山裕生了氣。

在橫山裕睡眼惺忪的起身靠在床頭放空的時候，村上信五表情痛苦的揉著自己的脖子重重的咬上了橫山摩挲著自己的手。

疼痛一下讓橫山裕清醒了過來，他不可思議的看向他。

「你知不知道每次你抱這麼緊我真的會身體麻的半天起不來啊！」

不是裝模作樣的橫山さん，沒有乖巧懂禮的面部表情，他的ヒナちゃん狠狠的鼓起嘴露出了尖尖的小虎牙，圓圓下垂的眼睛沒有晨起的迷朦反而被疼痛所引起的水光刷的清亮。

不得了了，他在心裡捂著心口。他可愛的小水獺會咬人了。

橫山裕第一次體會到了養成的樂趣。

他沒有管手上的一排小牙印，徑直的把還跪坐在床上生氣的小水獺抱進了懷裡。

「抱歉哦」橫山裕揉著他懷裡人的小身板輕聲說，」讓ヒナ覺得難過了真是對不起。」

懷裡的少年似乎剛反應過來自己做了些什麼，眼睛慌張的睜得更大了，盈盈的水光顯得整個人無助又可憐，似乎還有些懊惱。

「為了表達我的歉意，」橫山蹭著懷裡少年的鼻尖，「我補償給ヒナ一個吻好了。」

還不等少年來得及掙扎，他已經正正當當的親了上去。只是最普通的唇瓣摩擦，橫山裕卻覺得這體驗從未有過的好。迎著小少年純淨澄澈、折射著晶瑩水光的上目線，橫山裕只能意猶未盡的舔了舔村上信五的嘴角作為收尾。

人要等待才能有所收穫，這是橫山諳熟於心的道理。

「ヒナ不要生氣了好不好。」橫山眉眼帶笑的看著懷裡已經當機的ヒナちゃん，左手揉著他的臉。

「橫山さん...」

「是キミ。」

「橫...」

「ヒナ如果不聽話的話，我只好再親你一下作為懲罰了。」橫山收緊了扣在少年腦後的手作勢就要親上去。

「キ、キミくん我餓了先去洗漱了。」小少年滿臉通紅的推開他飛一樣的逃離了現場。

橫山低頭看了看被蓋住的下半身，很少見的沒有立刻跟過去，只是無奈的嘆了口氣

他舔了舔自己飽滿的嘴唇，晃晃悠悠的起了身。

「快要忍不住了啊...」

 

好像自從這天開始，村上信五和橫山裕之間的關係開始有了翻天覆地的變化。

他的小少年會因為遊戲而跟他耍賴不去吃飯，會在橫山生氣他外面貪玩忘記回家的時候用無辜的下垂眼牢牢的盯著他，接著在橫山緊皺的眉頭松開的時候蹭上去討好的笑笑，會在橫山忘記手機鑰匙錢包的時候和管家婆婆一起喋喋不休的數落他，然後滿臉通紅的被橫山用一個吻阻止。

他們好像真的成為了家人，如果忽略橫山日復一日年復一年越發炙熱的眼神。

 

時間一晃就是3年，

15歲的村上從大阪的橫山宅跟著橫山裕搬進了港區的高級公寓。

他的ヒナ在這幾年成長的很快，

15、6歲正是少年成長為成人最關鍵的時期。剛變完聲的嗓音開始帶有了成熟的尾調，而身體像從土中拔節而生的春筍，脫離了兒童的稚嫩，同時有擁有成年人所不具備的柔韌。

這正是適合出任務的時刻。

敗給了長大的村上難得的撒嬌和帶著懇求和討好意味的吻，

橫山開始讓他接觸他所在的世界最原本的樣子。

從10歲開始的英才教育讓村上信五對於鋼琴和舞蹈這種引人眼球的出彩活動駕輕就熟，而天生的那雙無辜的讓人無限憐愛的下垂眼和良好的口才更讓他在社交場合如魚得水。

一時間誰不知道橫山裕私藏了一個可愛的寶貝。

這無疑是成功的，但這更是危險的。

總會有不長眼的東西痴心妄想的覬覦根本不配他擁有的寶物。

在放倒最後一個人之後橫山裕怒氣蒸騰的向角落那個手腳被綁乖乖坐在地上的人走過去。

「為什麼要甩掉保鏢獨自一個人跟他走。」

橫山劉海下緊眯的眼睛里閃著危險的光。

「你 知 不 知 道，」他一字一句的說，蹲下來捏住了少年的下巴，「你知不知道我有多擔心。你知不知道，如果我沒趕得及救你，你會是什麼下場。」

被迫抬起臉的少年無畏的笑了，

「可是你來了，我的キミくん可是無所不能。要不然，他怎麼會放任什麼防身技巧都不會的我就這麼堂而皇之的步入這世界。」

他是故意的，橫山裕微微咬著牙，小水獺終於成長成小狼崽了啊。

可他又不能否定什麼。

橫山裕承認，他是有私心的。故意放任他出人頭地，故意不教給他任何的攻擊性技巧，他只是想讓他知道只有他這裡才是最安全的地方，只有他橫山裕才是村上信五的容身之處，其他人，其他地方，他都不可以，他想也別想。

沒想到他的ヒナちゃん這麼快就長大了。

橫山挫敗的松開了手，給仍然眨巴著大眼睛的村上信五松了綁

「後天，後天我會開始親自教你。」

村上信五笑的露出了狡猾的小虎牙。

「只不過，」村上信五的笑僵在了臉上。「只不過キミくん現在很生氣，生氣的不想教ヒナ了，ヒナちゃん你說怎麼辦好呢？」

哼，比狡猾，如何比得過橫山裕。

現在咬牙的表情換成了村上信五，他揉著手腕看著對面笑的一臉狡詐的白臉老狐狸，認命的閉眼嘟起嘴親了過去。

「哎呀，」橫山裕貼著他的唇笑著說「沒想到我的ヒナちゃん這麼熱情，不過ヒナ的吻技真的讓人不忍直視啊。」

【真是廢話除了你我還親過誰】

橫山說話的鼻息和調笑的聲線弄的村上整個人癢癢的，沒想到自己豁出去的舉動還被這麼嫌棄，剛想睜開眼控訴他就又聽到了橫山忍著笑的聲音

「既然這樣，那我就勉為其難的順便教教你好了，橫山老師的課，就從今晚開始，ヒナ可要認真的學啊。」

嘴唇不僅限於最初的緊緊相貼，而是慢慢的，慢慢的，黏膜與粘膜相互摩擦交錯，柔情而綿延。橫山的呼吸聲慢慢變重了，

「ヒナ，」

他輕喚著他，

「別那麼緊張。」

顯而易見的不懷好意。

村上信五帶著惱意的張嘴想說點什麼，但是只聽見一句低沈的「橫山老師要真正開始上課了」，呼吸就全部被掠奪。

橫山老師的舌尖舔舐著好學生ヒナちゃん的小虎牙，不緊不慢，色情而真誠。因為半強迫張著嘴，來不及吞咽的唾液就沾濕了兩個人糾纏到一起的唇瓣，順著下顎留下，惹得ヒナ喉頭小小的嗚咽。

【真是可愛到讓人想狠狠欺負你】

橫山裕腦內不自覺的開始起了玩心，舌尖終於放過了被舔的晶亮的小虎牙。濕軟的舌長驅直入，相抵糾纏相互索求，他壞心眼的卷著他的舌，強迫他與之共舞。

村上信五哪裡經歷過這種大陣仗，

被逼得快窒息的他無助的抓著橫山的衣領，卻被橫山扣住後頸加快了索取的頻率。

連口中最後的一點空氣也被榨乾。

實在是沒辦法，他只能輕輕的咬橫山一口。

這才結束了這場「教學」。

村上信五還沒從缺氧中緩過來，

只能軟著身子靠在橫山寬厚一倍的胸膛里小幅度的喘著氣。

看著他眼角下垂滿眼水光一臉委屈的要被欺負哭的樣子直勾勾的盯著自己，

橫山裕突然覺得自己是自找苦吃。

 

在相安無事的休整過兩天後橫山老師的授課正式開始了。

起初還非常不情願的橫山裕在一天一天的訓練對打里逐漸開始發現了隱藏其中的樂趣。

比如現在，

穿著白襯衫和黑色西裝褲的村上被雙手反剪制服在橫山裕懷裡，

「在打鬥中分心，可是會吃苦頭的啊，ヒナ。」

橫山裕的手指順著他小巧的腰窩不緊不慢的向下伸去。

「那是..」忿忿不平的少年回想起剛才兩人相進的過程，和橫山裕好死不死准准摩擦在他胸前兩點的手。

橫山裕看著他泛起紅暈的臉笑出了聲。

「肢體接觸可是在正常不過的了」

他一點一點的揉搓著少年渾圓挺翹的小屁股。

西裝褲的材質順滑，摸起來手感很好，橫山裕眯著眼睛看著懷裡整個人越來越紅的村上信五。

他努力想脫離橫山裕的控制，可是這個討厭的姿勢加上襯衫的限制只能整個人乖乖靠在橫山裕懷裡任他輕薄。

果然讓他穿這套是選對了。

「我不想學了。」

抵抗未果的村上信五賭氣的別過臉。

「ヒナ，做事情一定要有始有終啊。」

看來是欺負狠了惹惱了懷裡的小狼崽。

橫山裕放開了手把他轉過來蹭了蹭他的鼻尖。

「哼」

討厭失敗的小狼崽真的不高興了

飼主橫山裕只好送上一個結結實實的吻。

 

日子就這麼平平淡淡的過去了。

雖然有這樣那樣的插曲，村上信五還是學到了不少的東西。

正式進了組，通過自己的能力完成了幾個不大不小的任務，17、8歲的村上信五成了一個年輕的小頭目。

這天是他第一次名正言順的跟著橫山出任務。

很簡單，

清掃現場。

是他八年前就看過的場面。

村上信五盯著腳邊橫七竪八的屍體和血跡，只覺得有什麼在狠狠抓撓著他，抓的他心臟生生的疼。

他忍不住回頭去看橫山。

男人的面孔還像記憶里那麼年輕，似乎時間和歲月對他來說都是些無足輕重的東西。

那是不是，

他也早就忘了，

當時是怎麼解決掉叫村上的那一家的呢。

他突然就低斂了眉，撇開了視線。他不能再去想了

而很巧的是，他余光所及的地方看一個黑洞洞的槍口無聲的舉了起來，

那正是橫山後背的方向。

「小心！。」

砰！

「ヒナ！！！！！」

 

 

他慢慢的轉醒，

眼前是熟悉的吊燈和貼著米黃色壁紙的天花板。

是東京的家啊，

他迷迷糊糊的意識到。

什麼時候開始，他也把這裡當成家了。

他躺在原處等了等，想把自己撐起來，手卻被什麼阻礙住了。

是支白皙的手，握著他沒受傷的左手五指相扣。

男人俯在床邊輕輕的睡著。

他一直陪在這裡啊。

他真是在夢里都不放過他。

村上信五默默垂下眼，出神的看著男人微微起伏的脊背。

他是真的沒有在想什麼。

他看著男人毫不防備的側臉，

不受控的抬起打著點滴的手，摸了摸男人黑色的劉海。

他發誓真的什麼都沒想。

 

等再次醒過來的時候是個晚上了。

他睜開的視線對上了剛進門的那個男人。

「感覺好些了？」

男人手裡還端著一個碗。

「嗯。」

村上信五隻是淡淡的應了一聲，看著房間里的擺設。

他的足球，橫山裕的拳擊手套，鋼琴上的小號，喜歡看的書，共同愛看的電影碟片，平時穿的衣服，以及到處懸掛著的，合照。

好像這裡真的是他的家一樣，他們倆個的家。

就連他自己也是真的這麼覺得了吧。

畢竟他從那時候起，就再也沒想過回到原來的家裡去。

這麼多年過來，他們到底是，

他和橫山裕，到底是什麼關係呢。

也沒有決定過這個問題。

在出神想這些的時候他恍惚聽見橫山裕說了些什麼，

等他轉過神來的時候橫山裕已經坐到了床邊。

「為什麼。」

看著他愣怔的臉，橫山又重復了一遍。

「在打鬥中分心，可是致命的啊，キミ。」

他只是笑著這麼回答了他。

「所以你就為了我去擋子彈？」

「我以為....」橫山裕露出了一個死死壓抑著什麼的表情，他第一次看橫山失去游刃有餘。

「我不知道。」村上低下頭不看他。「我只是覺得，你不應該被他殺死。我似乎，不想讓你死。」

「你捨不得。」橫山語氣裡第一次出現了微小的顫抖。

「那，你為什麼當時要把我帶在身邊這麼多年。」

村上突然問了一個聽起來非常熟悉的問題。

「因為我喜歡你。」真是熟悉的回答。

原來橫山裕自始至終都是這麼看待我和他的啊

村上信五盯著他，微微歪了歪頭，

「一想到キミ不在的話，這裏」村上指了指自己的心臟，「它會疼。」

房間里突然就沒了聲音。

回應他的只是橫山藏在劉海下微微閃爍著的眼睛。

「キ...」他不自在的想張嘴說什麼，

而橫山欺身而上，一步步靠近了他。

起初只是唇瓣間的摩擦，橫山小心翼翼的像信徒一樣虔誠。只是很快的，他開始不滿足於此。

「ヒナ。」

他停了下來，牢牢的盯著眼前的少年。

「ヒナ。」

他又喚了一聲，語氣裡的確認不言而喻。

而少年只是微微張開了腿，

「キミ」

他別過頭，蒼白的臉上似乎有可疑的紅暈。

到這步他再說什麼都晚了。

橫山裕埋下頭一點點的啃咬舔舐少年極具誘惑力的鎖骨，

因此也並沒有看到村上信五眼裡一閃而過的陰霾。

 

兩個人的生活依舊還是那個樣子

睡覺，吃飯，工作，閒談，只不過又加上了戀愛和情慾。

戀愛並不是那麼確定，不過情慾總是真的。

這意味著村上信五不論去哪裡幹什麼都要整整齊齊的扣好所有扣子。

天生一副無辜正直的眉眼加上永遠整齊得體的西裝，他總被人笑像是個正經上班族，或者即將參選的年輕議員。

他也沒做什麼反駁，只不過晚上回家把橫山裕鎖在房間外整整兩個禮拜。

最後逼著橫山沒辦法只能誠懇的摸著自己胸口保證一週兩次不亂咬不做多。

他看著縮在角落里委屈嘟著嘴怨念的盯著他的白皮，抱著小老虎抱枕笑的牙不見眼的歪頭看他，

睜的大大的眼睛和緊抿的嘴，一副超可愛的樣子。

男人的嘴撅得更高了。

他終於忍不住笑出了聲，

「多大了，還生這些小孩子的氣。」

白皮翹著老高的嘴坐到床上，

「ヒナ就是小孩子，當然是生小孩子的氣。」

「原來你還知道我是小孩子。」

橫山裕理虧的摸摸鼻子，

「因為ヒナ太可愛了，眼睛也可愛，小虎牙也可愛，在床上哭的眼睛紅紅的喊キミ抱抱我的時候.....」

「停！」

村上信五羞赧的拿抱枕堵住橫山裕越說越沒邊的嘴，

「我什麼時候說過キミ抱抱我這種話。」

「ヒナ如果不承認的話，我下次就只好錄音了。」

「橫山裕！」

「ヒナ...都已經好幾天了。」

大齡男青年拿開抱枕捉住少年的手在嘴邊輕吻著

「ヒナ我等你等了好多年了....」

村上信五翻了個白眼，

「只能一次，不許亂啃。」

「耶最喜歡ヒナ了！來親親」

接下來村上信五再想說什麼，也沒機會說出口了。

 

要說起來其實村上信五的威脅根本沒被橫山裕放在眼裡，但如果做的太過火也怕他的心肝寶貝真的生氣，

橫山在嚴格執行約定兩個星期之後就下發了一道升職令。

村上信五先生自此榮升進了辦公室。

這意味著什麼呢

意味著橫山裕可以在工作的閒暇，稍稍的乾點別的事情。

比如說抱著他的ヒナちゃん梳理梳理文書，累了的時候捏捏他纖細的腰，偷個香順便摸一把挺翹渾圓的小屁股。

這對村上信五來說未嘗不是好事，

畢竟這也意味著村上信五成了橫山組，最大直參組的少若頭，他離權利中心，或者說，離橫山，又近了一步。

 

橫山久違的要自己親自去出趟任務。

作為直參組長，會長的義子，他其實不需要再對打打殺殺親力親為了。

而這次不同。

這次的對頭，是昔日村上最大的黨羽。

也就是，十年前那場火拼沒有清算乾淨的漏網之魚。

他不放心底下的人去，

說實話，他只是不希望他的ヒナ有一點一滴的參與，

這畢竟對他太過殘忍了。

而橫山裕也不敢去想他的ヒナ出任務回來會是什麼樣的反應。

如果可以的話，他是想為他消除十年前的記憶的，不論他還是自己。

他是真的喜歡他，可他呢。

橫山裕只奢求他在他身邊就好了。

 

也許是久違了，也許是打探的情報有誤，

他看著對方明顯有備而來的樣態和比預計多了一倍的人馬，

他突然很慶幸這次沒有誰再去幫他擋子彈了。

正當他想著也許到此為止的時候，

一陣槍聲，他面前的人突然一個又一個倒下，他捂著傷口也趁機抬起了槍。

等到收拾的差不多了的時候，

他的小少年，不，應該說是青年了。橫山組的少若頭村上信五走了進來。

「ヒナ。」橫山重重吐了口氣，緊繃的神經放鬆了下來。

可是他的ヒナ為什麼會知道這裡。

而他的小若頭只是面無表情的一槍結果了那個領頭人，他生父昔日的兄弟，緊接著，朝他不緊不慢地走了過來。

這不太對勁，橫山愣愣的坐在地上費力的仰起頭看著由遠及近的這個人。

「キミ。」青年在他兩米之外站定，開了口。

「時間過的真快。」他稍微停頓了一下，「我們在一起，都已經十年了啊。」

青年微微握緊了槍，

「而我家破人亡，也已經十年了。」

並不是想象中的怒吼或者仇恨，他的ヒナ，好像一點解脫的樣子都沒有。

他只是好平靜，好平靜，好平靜的看著面前的地板，或者哪裡都好，就是沒有橫山裕的眼睛。

為什麼他的ヒナ看上去這麼不開心，橫山只來得及這樣想。

「我什麼都不曾忘記過，包括仇恨，包括...」

他的ヒナ深吸了一口氣

「包括我們在一起的，在你身下承歡的日子。」

他好像鼓足了勇氣，上前了一步，低下頭盯著他的眼睛。

「我一刻都沒忘過這些，キミ。」

青年平平的語調聽不出來悲喜。

橫山不喜歡他說話的語調，這不像他。

他還是懷念那個在床上委屈著軟軟抱怨的，會帶著笑容等他回家的，會氣得咬他的，會顫抖的喊著「キミ」的，他的ヒナ。

他很想抱抱他，一如他噩夢後的安撫一樣。

可是剛觸碰到他，青年就向後退了一步。

「我很慶幸」，那雙他最愛的眼睛裡沒有什麼大仇將報的激動，

「你從來都不曾懷疑我。」他牽了牽嘴角，

「所以事情才會進行的這麼順利。包括我那次負傷，包括我對你的投懷送抱，包括，包括這次交易。」

青年終於低頭笑了笑，抬起槍，牢牢的指著他的眉心。「知道這些後，你是不是很後悔。」他歪了歪頭，還是那麼可愛的姿態。

橫山只是靜靜的看著他，

「我的ヒナちゃん真是不管做什麼都很可愛。」他笑得一臉溫柔。

「我以為只要我等，總有一天是可以的。」他費勁的挪動了一下身體，衝著村上信五張開手。

「我只想知道ヒナ一件事。」

「你有沒有，一次也好，喜歡上我。」

「沒有。」村上信五的手抖的不成樣子，

他想逃離開什麼一樣，沒想到打中了橫山的胸膛。

他渾身顫抖的蹲下靠近他，平靜被槍聲打碎後，裡面的害怕，後悔，難過爭先恐後湧了出來。

「這才是ヒナ啊。」

橫山意外的露出了一個無奈的笑，是他小時候見過無數次的，在他說謊被說破後橫山裕的表情。

「真是的，」橫山輕聲在他耳邊說，「說謊可別哭啊，ヒナ。」

他微微仰著頭，用盡最後的力氣捉住了他的手：「因為我愛你啊，傻瓜，怎麼會後悔。」

他閉上眼，身體喪失了所有支撐的重量。

那雙握著他掌心的手，牽著他回家的手，笨拙的做料理的手，給他帶禮物的手，無數次撫摸過他的手，重重的垂到了地上。

村上無意識的松開手中的槍，盡全力仰起上身，像落水之人一樣，大口呼吸著空氣。

我自由了。

我報了仇。

我出賣了很多，包括良知，包括身體，包括...心。

我，我可以回家了。

回到我的家。

可，可我的家，只剩我一個人了。

我為什麼一點都，

不感到快樂？

 

橫山裕被對家襲擊身亡，

村上信五趕到為他報了仇。

從此橫山組更名為村上組。

年僅二十歲的直叄組長，風頭比當年橫山更甚。

很多人向他道喜。

又是一個年輕有為的橫山裕啊

他不可避免的成為了他。

 

 

很多年後，

 

 

村上信五俯下身，

身姿恍若當年的某個人。

他突然想起了幾乎被他忘卻的那個名字

和那個他其實從來沒忘記的問題。

「你有沒有，一次也好，喜歡上我。」

答案怎麼會是不喜歡呢

那人也真是，就這樣當真的輕易就走了。

在唇齒交纏

在俯仰之間

他是愛著他的啊，一次又一次的，不可避免的，直白而热烈的，愛上了他。

他其實一次都沒有忘記過他的。

 

他又一次俯下身，

看著身下瑟瑟發抖的小少年。

這場面還真是熟悉。

想回家嗎？

他笑的一臉恬靜。

少年有一雙不同於他的，細長的眼睛，只是瞳孔因為懼怕緊緊的收縮著。

不應該這樣的，村上信五想，這樣的眼睛不應該是這樣的眼神。

那就殺了我。

他輕輕說著，接著閉上眼。

疼痛如期而至。

他想起那年的陽光，和熹的溫度，無雲的碧色天空，男人墨色微卷的發梢，他的線條分明的側臉，

他轉身向他看來，身後的陽光鋪灑在他周身，

真的恍若神明一般啊

他看到了他熟悉的那雙眼睛，那雙寵溺的，無奈的，泛著滿滿愛意的眼睛。

他向他走來，張開了手，

大概真的是神明吧，

他於此時此刻，終得自由了。

 

 

 

這是一個少年一直以為憎恨著他卻在親手殺了他之後才發現早已愛上他的故事

其實少年的小心思男人都知道的，只是他以為只要一直等，總有一天可以...

其实他最后也还是等到了的

 


End file.
